arti sahabat kematian
by ajeng catty
Summary: Yuki dan Makoto adalah sahabat. Mereka berteman sangat akrab. Itu hanya bertahan sampai dimana Sora, pacar Makoto masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka. Sehingga membawa ending yang tragis... Hampir seluruh kota mati dalam satu malam!
1. Chapter 1

**Wah….fanfic pertamaku!!. Deg – degan nih. Gimana ya jadinya??. Ah…pokoe baca deh! ^^;**

*******

**Arti Sahabat – Kematian**

Ini adalah tahun yang baru, bulan yang baru dan hari yang baru. Dimana semua dimuali kembali. Bel telah berbunyi di sekolah Meiso high school. Murid – murid pun masuk ke kelas mereka masing – masing. Tapi ada murid yang masih berlari dari jauh. Namanya Yuki Tachibana

"Kenapa di hari pertamaku masuk sekolah harus datang telat? Memaluka!". Gumam Yuki.

Yuki terus berlari, melewati lorong – lorong dan menaiki tangga karena kelasnya ada di lantai 2. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan kelasnya, kelas 7 – C. dengan rasa takut + ragu Yuki segera membuka pintu itu.

"Braaakkk"

"Wah! Selamat! Gurunya belum datang! Eh…. ??"

Musid – murid pun memandang dengan panic. Tiba – tiba ada suara rintihan sakit dari balik pintu itu. Yuki pun ingat dengan kata kakaknya "jangan buat masalah dengan guru – guru disana, apa lagi sama guru yang namanya Pak Murasaki!". Yuki makin panic, dan lagi guru itu adalah Pak Murasaki!

"Kamu….sudah telat,bikin masalah lagi!

"Ma…. maaf pak. Kan saya……murid baru pak. Maklum lah pak….. "

"Hah…. ya sudah….. pilih tempat duduk yang kamu sukai!"

"Ah….makasih pak!"

Yuki pun langsung menuju bangku yang kosong didekat jendela. Di belakangnya ada seorang perempuanm berambut coklat yang pendeknya sebahu.

"Hei, siapa namamu?". Tanya perempuan itu.

"A…. aku Yuki, Yuki Tachibana". Jawabnya.

"Hei Yuki! Namaku Makoto, Makoto Arisu,senang berkenalan denganmu"

Sejak saat itu mareka jadi sahabat, semua yang mereka alami selalu dibagi dua, membuat semua menjadi ringan. Bahkan Yuki yang nge – makcomblangin Makoto dengan laki – laki yang ia sukai, namanya Sora, Sora kobayashi. Tapi Yuki mulai merasakan keganjalan. Ia merasa bahwa Sora membawa pengaruh buruk terhadap Makoto. Yuki telah mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada Makoto tetapi Makoto tidak percaya dan tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Yuki. Sampai Makoto pada akhirnya melakukan kesalahan fatal. Tanpa sengaja Makoto membunuh seseorang yang mencoba merampoknya. Sora disana, menyaksikan semuanya, tidak terkecuali Yuki, yang tanpa sengaja melihat kejadian itu. Makoto menyadari bahwa Yuki tahu rahasia itu, dan meminta menjaga rahasia itu. Karena Yuki masih menganggap Makoto sebagai sahabat, apa salahnya berkorban?. Sampai pada akhirnya ada SMS meneror Makoto. SMS itu berisi tentang ancaman – ancama dari rahasia Makoto, yang tidak lain tentang pembunuhan itu. Sora dam Makoto melacak siapa yang mengirim terror itu.

"Makoto, lihat ini!". Kata Sora.

Dengan mata yang langsung terbuka lebar Makoto berkata

"In…ini kan…nomor Yuki!. Yah…tidak salah lagi!. Lihat saja kau Yuki, aku akan membalasmu!"

**-TO BE COUNTINUE-**

**Awwwwhhhh…tidak salah lagi….pasti bakal di review ma slammer deh…..**

**Seharusnya ni cerita jadi cerita "hell girl", tapi belum muncul aja…tunggu yang selanjutnya ya!**

**Oh ya!...hampir lupa…..jangan lupa ngereview!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arti Sahabat Kematian**

**Hyaaahh……inilah chapter keduanya. Setelah mempelajari nasehat-nasehat dari orang yang sudah bersusah payah untuk mereview fanficku. Mudah-mudahan menjadi lebih baik (harus itu!). silahkan baca, enjoy it!**

"Makoto, lihat ini!," kata Sora.

Dengan mata yang langsung terbuka lebar Makoto berkata

"In…ini kan…nomor Yuki!. Yah…tidak salah lagi!. Lihat saja kau Yuki, aku akan membalasmu!"

"Ini adalah kabar berita hari ini. Baru saja Bank Taguchi yang berada di bagian selatan kota Shibuya telah dirampok. Pelakunya berhasil lolos dengan membawa uang kurang lebih 2 triliun yen. Tidak ada korban jiwa dari kejadian ini. Polisi masih mencoba mencari siapa dalang kejadian ini dengan cara melihat kamera keamanan bank itu, tetapi sayangnya kamera tidak mendapat petunjuk yang cukup membantu polisi menyelidiki pelaku. Itulah berita hari ini,"

Menembus kegelapan dan keheningan malam, Yuki berjalan melewati jalan yang sepi ditemani dingin sang angin. Yuki pun semakin merapatkan jaketnya yang hangat. Ia baru pulang dari kerja sambilannya karena ia anak sebatang kara. Letih dan lesu telah merasuk dan memaksa Yuki agar cepat-cepat beristirahat. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumahnya. Yuki pun panik melihat pintu rumahnya yang telah dibuka paksa olah seseorang. Dengan panik ia langsung menerobos masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menemukan rumahnya yang sudah berantakan. Saat Yuki ingin meminta pertolongan seseorang, tiba-tiba ia diserang seorang pria yang mukanya ditutup dengan kain (ala pencuri gitu). Pukulan itu sangat keras dan langsung membuat Yuki pingsan tak berdaya.

"Umm…gelap,dimanakah aku? Tunggu!. Rumahku dimasukin perampok!"

"Mau sampai kapan kamu tidur, Yuki?!"

"ehh..?," Yuki membuka matanya perlahan-lahan."Ah!...Makoto tolong! Rumahku dirampok! Tunggu…kenapa aku diikat?," gumamnya sambil meronta.

"Huh…dirampok ya? Maksudmu…perampok yang…seperti ini?," sambil menunjuk pada pria yang tidak lain adalah Sora.

"So…sora?! Tunggu! Apa maksud semua ini?! Apa salahku?!," bentaknya.

"Haha…apa salahmu?," Sora langsung mencekik Yuki yang masih terikat."Jangan pura-pura bodoh deh! Sudah jelas kamu salah banyak, keterlaluan banyaknya malah!" Sora melepas cekikannya dan dilanjutkan dengan tendangan dipipi kanan Yuki yang membuat Yuki terjatuh."Lihat ini! Ini SMS dari kamu kan?!".

Yuki melihat pelan-pelan apa isi diHP itu."Iya…itu memang nomorku, tapi bukan aku yang mengirimkan SMS itu! Apa kamu tidak percaya kepadaku Makoto?"

"Percaya? Oh…please, bukti itu sudah jelas! Kamu masih mau mengungkirinya? Dan lihat itu! Dari mana kamu mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu? Aku dengar ada bank yang telah dirampok, pasti perampoknya kamu kan! Aku bisa melaporkan kamu ke polisi kapan saja loh"

"Tung….tunggu! jangan lapor polisi! Lagi pula kalian gak punya bukti yang kuat, kalian yang akan dimasukan penjara nanti! Aku tidak mau kamu masuk penjara, itu saja!," gumamnya.

"Aku punya kok, ada video rekaman antara percakapanmu dengan perampok itu," sambil menunjukan isi video itu."Cukup kuat kan?," lanjutnya.

Yuki semakin tidak percaya apa isi video itu, video itu berisi tentang percakapannya antara perampok dengan dirinya."Tidak mungkin! Ini…..pasti kesalahan!," katanya dengan sedikit menangis.

"Aku bisa saja tidak melaporkan kamu ke polisi. Tapi ada syaratnya, kamu harus mengikuti semua perintahku!," kata Makoto dengan sedikit berteriak."Mau tidak?!"

"ah!..hun….," sambil sedikit menunduk."Ba…baik…lah…" lanjut Yuki lemas setelah lelah dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Huh…baiklah, sampai jumpa disekolah. Ingat dengan janji kita! Kalau tidak…yah kamu tahu lah," sambil meninggalkan rumah Yuki.

Yuki hanya terduduk sendirian. Ditengah kegelapan rumahnya "kenapa? Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Tidak adil! Itu semua bukan salahku…bukan salahku," ia pun langsung menangis. Masih tidak percaya apa yang telaha dilakukan sahabatnya.

-Disekolah –

Banyak anak-anak bercanda dikelas ketika tiada guru. Pemandangan ini telah biasa dikelas 7 – C ini. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali bagi Yuki. Dia selalu melakukan apapun dengan rasa tertekan, diawasi setiap hari. Tidak ada tempat untuk mengadu, yang ada jika melakukan sesuatu mencurigakan akan diancam dan diteror, ancaman dan terror yang telah membuat Yuki trauma.

"Hei Yuki? Yuki!"

"Waa! Ah…oh, hai Nina"

"Kenapa? Kok kamu melamun terus? Sepertinya kamu ada masalah, kenapa kamu tidak cerita?," Tanya Nina.

"Ah, tidak kok, aku tidak ada masalah kok! Terima kasih ya, sudah menghawatirkan aku"

"benar nih? Bagus kalo begitu, tapi jika kamu ada masalah cerita ke aku ya? Sku pasti membantumu!"

Sambil tersenyum Yuki berkata,

" terima kasih, Nina!" katanya dengan penuh bahagia. Tapi sekarang Yuki kembali melamun."andai…andia aku bisa mengadu pada seseorang," renungnya. Lalu ada seseorang yang datang pada Yuki.

"Yuki, kepala sekolah memanggilmu"

"Eh? Ada apa ya?"

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak tahu"

"umm…terima kasih ya? Sudah memberi tahu"

Yuki menuju keruang kepala sekolah. Didepan pintunya Yuki berpikir, kira-kira kenapa dia dipanggil."aduh..ada apa ya? Kenapa aku dipanggil kepala sekolah? Mungkin karena aku nilainya menurun dan hancur? Atau, atau, atau aku ingin dikeluarkan dari sekolah?TIDAK!! apa yang harus ku lakukan?!," gumam Yuki yang histeris sendiri didepan pintu itu. Dengan ragu-ragu Yuki masuk keruang guru itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Ternyata dari kejauhan ada orang yang mengamati tindakan Yuki. Ya, orang itu tidak lain adalah Makoto dan Sora.

"khu khu khu, ternyata ancamanku tidak dihiraukan ya? Berani-beraninya ia mengadu kepada kepala sekolah. Hn…kalo begitu tidak ada cara lain, aku akan memakai cara itu! Sora, let's go!," ajaknya. (gaya amat deh kayaknya??)

"Okie dokie miss!," jawab Sora

Pagi telah datang kembali, membawa sinar surya yang hangat, itulah saatnya bagi Yuki untuk berangkat sekolah, dan lagi lagi, Yuki telat bangun sehingga harus berlari menuju sekolah. Untunglah Yuki sampai tepat waktu. Dengan perasaan lega Yuki menuju ke kelasnya. Di perjalannya Yuki merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjal dari sekelilingnya. Tampak banyak orang yang berbisik-bisik sambil menatap Yuki dengan sinis. Yuki sangat terganggu dengan pemandangan itu. Sampi dikelas Tuki bertanya dengan Nina, yang tak lain adalah teman sebangkunya

"Hei Nina, apa yang terjadi diluar? Aku merasa ada yang lain diluar sana," Tanya Yuki

"menjauh dariku! Aku tidak mau berteman dengan pembunuh!," bentaknya sambil menangkis Yuki

"Pem…pembunuh? Maksudmu apa Nina?"

"Lepaskan! Jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu itu!," sambil mendorong Yuki hingga jatuh lalu Nina pergi. (wah…dorong lari tuh namanya!)

Setelah bangun , Yuki langsung menaruh tas di mejanya. Yuki terkejut melihat meja dan kursinya yang dicorat-coret oleh seseorang. Isinya adalah ejekan dan hinaan-hinaan untuknya. Sementara Yuki yang sedang sibuk membersihkan coretan-coretan itu, tiba-tiba speaker sekolah berbunyi (itu loh, speaker pengumuman…). Dia dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah, entah masalah apa lagi yang akan menimpanya.

"A…ada apa pak?," tanya Yuki.

"Bapak tidak tahu pasti, dan bapak juga tidak percaya, tapi masalahnya video ini sangat jelas menunjukan bahwa…ini pebuatanmu," jelas kepala sekolah.

"Perbuatan apa pak? Hn…hah!!," pupil Yuki mengecil setelah melihat viseo pembunuhan yang tak lain pembunuhnya adalah Yuki."Ini tidak mungkin, tapi bukan saya yang melakukan ini!"

"DIAM!! Kau tahu perbuatanmu itu benar-benar mencoreng nama sekolah ini! Meiso adalah sekolah yang sangat terkenal! Dengan terpaksa, bapak harus mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini!"

"Tapi pak!"

"Sudah cukup! Mulai sekarang kau bukan murid di sekolah ini, keluar dari sekolah ini sekarang!"

Yuki keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menangis dengan langkah yang berjalan cepat. Tapi langkahnya mendadak berhenti melihat Makoto dan Sora yang tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

"Sudah aku katakana kan? Jangan coba-coba melakukan sesuatu, dan hasilnya yah…seperti yang kau lihat," jelas Makoto dengan sedikit tertawa

"kau benar-benar gadis yang nekat, aku salut pada keberanianmu mengambil resiko itu, tapi bukan pada kebodohanmu," sambung Sora.

"Jadi kalian yang mengirim video itu ke seluruh situs? Tapi memang apa salahku?," tanyanya dengan panik.

"waktu itu kau berusaha untuk melapor pada pada kepala sekolah kan? Kau pikir aku bisa dikelabui? Dan itulah ganjarannya! Haha, sampai jumpa, pecundang!"

Yuki pun hanya terpaku melihat Makoto dan Sora yang pergi menjauh. Disitu ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya sambil berlari mengambil tasnya untuk segera pulang. Sebelum pulang Yuki berhenti disebuah jimbatan sambil melempar-lempar batu kearah sungai.

"Hei, kau menonton berita tadi pagi tidak?"

"Iya, tentang _Hell Comunication _itu kan? Katanya dengan itu kita bisa mengirim oreng yang kita benci ke neraka! Menakutkan loh!"

"Stop! Kau menakutiku! Ahahaha"

Yuki yang mendengar percakapan yang dari 2 mahasiswi itu langsung tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"_Hell Comunication_ ya? Hihihi, aku akan mengirim Makoto ke neraka. Ya, itu ide yang bagus. AHAHAHAHAHA!!"

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

**Yup! Chapter 2 selesai! Kuharap kalian tidak kecewa dengan hasil yang ini. tunggu chapte selanjutya ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arti Sahabat Kematian**

**Ahaha….chapter tiga…..lama ya datangnya?? Emang. Rasanya males aja…..sekarang saiia memberanikan diri untuk melanjutkannya (hah?? Maksudnya?? –ini juga saiia buat menjelang exam…bandel ya saiia??-) –setelah dikritik teman-teman bahwa fanficku ini kurang & cacad abis….. (walaw tidak ada yang bilang cacad sih… XD)- yadadeh!!**

**ENJOY IT!!**

Yuki yang mendengar percakapan yang dari 2 mahasiswi itu langsung tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mengerikan.

"_Hell Comunication_ ya? Hihihi, aku akan mengirim Makoto ke neraka. Ya, itu ide yang bagus. AHAHAHAHAHA!!"

***

"Hell communication… Hell communication… Hell communication"

Yuki terus membisikan kata-kata itu dengan pelan sambil mencari _Hell communication._

"Cklick!"

"Ah? Page not found? Apa ada yang salah ya?," gumamnya.

'Situs yang hanya bisa dibuka pada tengah malam'. Yuki langsung teringat dengan kata mahasiswi itu. Dilihatnya bahwa sekarang baru jam 12 kurang 2 menit. Sambil memegang mouse yang siap kapan saja untuk untuk menekan enter. Berkali-kali Yuki melihat pada jam yang terpasang di samping komputernya. Satu menit telah berlalu, kini tinggal 1 menit lagi menuju jam 12 tepat. Keringatnya mengucur melalui kenungnya dan turun ke lehernya, sambil kembali ia melihat jam di samping komputernya.

"Cklik…cklik…jgrek!," jam itu pun menunjukan jam 12 tepat. Dengan segera Yuki menekan enter.

"Cklik!"

Tiba-tiba layar monitor menjadi hitam dan muncul kobaran api yang hanya sesaat dan munculah tempat dimana ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Yuki langsung menuliskan nama Makoto.

"Ma…koto…Ari…su," bisiknya sambil mengetik nama itu. Tangannya yang sudah bergerak untuk menekan enter. Tiba saatnya hanya telunjuk Yuki yang menentukan nasib Makoto, tetapi sekilas Yuki terngiang dengan masa-masanya senangnya dengan Makoto dan air mata mulai membasahi pipi Yuki.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku begitu saja ingin membunuh sahabatku?," sesalnya.

Tapi Yuki juga mengingat bahwa dirinya pernah disiksa dengan sesuatu yang ia anggap tidak pernah ia lakukan. Dengan tangan gemetar Yuki pun menekan enter.

"Cklick!"

***

Ai Emma sedang memadangi bunga-bungan yang ada di depan rumahnya yang berwarna merah. Tiba-tiba ada suara nenek-nenek dari dalam rumah memanggil Ai.

"Ai, ada pesan untukmu," suara yang berasal dari dalam rumah

"Baiklah nek, aku akan segera kesana," kata Ai.

***

"Eh? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan situs itu lagi?," gumamnya sambil mencari situs _Hell communication_

Mendadak computer yang dipakai Yuki mati. Layarnya yang hitam membuat ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia perpaling.

"S….siapa disana?!," tanyanya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Namaku Ai, Ai Emma, kau telah memanggilku," jawabnya.

"Jadi…kau….Hell Girl?," tanyanya.

"Ini untukmu," katanya sambil memberikan boneka yang terbuat dari jerami. "Jika kau benar-benar ingin mengirim orang yang kau benci ke neraka, maka kau harus menarik simpul merah itu," jelasnya.

"Bagus, itulah yang aku mau!," kata Yuki sambil memegang benang untuk siap menariknya kapan saja.

"Tapi," kata Ai yang membuat Yuki berhenti. "Jika kau tarik simpul itu, tandanya kau dan aku sudah terikat spesial kontrak. Setelah aku membalaskan dendamu, kau harus membayarku," jelasnya.

"Mem…membayarmu?," jawab Yuki dengan sedikit terbata.

"Setelah aku membalaskan dendammu. Setelah kau mati, jiwamu akan langsung terkirim ke neraka. Itulah bayarannya," jelasnya.

"Ne…NERAKA?!"

Tiba-tiba sekilas image dirinya yang tersiksa dineraka tampak dalam pikirannya. Membuat Yuki ketakutan dan berteriak hingga terjatuh. Disana, di dalam kamarnya, Yuki pun menangis.

"Dan mulai sekarang, kau yang menentukan, apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi"

***

Matahari telah terbit dari ufuk Timur. Yuki sedang menyiapkan bekalnya yang akan dibawanya ke sekolah.

"Yup! Selesai. Saatnya aku pergi sekolah!," gumamnya seakan telah melupakan segalanya. Lalu tangannya menyenggol sesuatu dan membuat benda itu jatuh.

"Eh? Apa yang jatuh ya? Ack!"

Dilihat bahwa yang terjatuh adalah sebuah boneka, boneka jerami yang tidak lain adalah boneka pemberian Ai. Hell girl. Yuki langsung terngiang dengan kata Ai. 'Dan mulai sekarang, kau yang menentukan, apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi'. Yuki langsung memasukannya kedalam tas dan membawanya kesekolah.

Jika dilihat, kau bisa melihat banyak anak-anak sedang bermain di sekolah itu. Membuat suara yang tidak akan asing di telinga. Tiba-tiba kebisingan itu berhenti secara mendadak saat Yuki memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Banyak murid-murid yang memandangi dan membicarakan tentang dirinya. Karena yuki tidak tahan, Yuki langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

Istirahat sekolah telah tiba. Yuki sudah tidak sabar untuk menyantap bekalnya. Ia pun menuju kantin, tempat dimana ia memakan bekalnya. Lagi-lagi, suara bising yang tadinya bisa terdengar dari jauh kini berhenti. Seperti waktu itu. Yuki yang tidak tahan akan situasi itu langsung pergi dari kantin dan mencari tempat lain untuk makan.

"Ah, daripada aku makan di kantin, lebih baik aku makan di belakang sekolah. Mumpung guru ngasih waktu satu hari lagi untuk berpamitan dengan teman-teman. Walau sebenarnya juga mereka senang aku pergi, ahahahahaha," tawanya yang lagi-lagi berusaha menghibur diri sendiri.

Yuki sedang menuju ke belakang sekolah yang pemandangannya cukup indah. Dilihatnya ada Sora yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat HPnya. Tak sengaja Yuki mendengar pembicaraan Sora dengan orang yang tak diketahui oleh Yuki, dan ternyata isi percakapan itu tentang Sora yang berhasil menipu Makoto agar percaya dengan "bullshit"nya. Yuki yang tidak terima langsung menerjang Sora.

"Apa maksud semua ini huh? Sora?," teriak Yuki yang amarahnya sudak meletus.

"Eh? Yuki, kenapa kau ada di sini?," tanya Sora terkejut.

"JADI SELAMA INI YANG MEMBUATKU TERSIKSA ADALAH KAMU! HUH SORA,?!" yuki pun melayangkan pukulan bertubu-tubi kepada sora.

Suara bising itu memuat penduduk sekitar berdatangan mereka pun langsung memisahkan Sora dan Yuki yang sedang bertengkar. Sora memanfaatkan kejadian itu.

"Ah, tolong, orang itu ingin membunuhku!," teriak Sora sambil menunjuk Yuki. Yuki tersentak dan menangkis perkataan itu.

"Bu, bukan! Dia berbohong!," tangkis Yuki.

"Hei, bukankah dia anak yang dikabarkan pembunuh itu kan?"

"Iya benar, ayo bawa ia ke kantor polisi sebelum dia membunuh lebih banyak orang lagi!"

"Tunggu! Ini kesalahpahaman! Tunggu!," jelas Yuki, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Yuki pun menoleh kearah Sora. Dilihatnya dia sedang tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"Bye bye, loser!," kata Sora yang langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"PERSETAN KAU SORA!"

**-TO BE CONTINUE-**

**Yehehe…ah…pengen cepet2 nylesein nih fic…..soalnya w mw bikin fic baru… FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!!YEAH!!! Walaw sebenarnya nih cerita w dapet dr dari mimpi w…..dan…pemeran perempuannya….gue……..hiks sedih ngliatnya…..bis klo w buat tokoh ceweknya w sendiri….banyak yang protes (pastinya). Jd w ubah ke…..um….(g mw nyebutin krena klo nyebutin nmnya brarti klah –walaw mang dah kalah sih-).yadadeh….itu aja promosinya…..yah….-lemes amad neng?- tunggu….atau terserah nunggu pa engga chappie selanjutnya…..oh yeah! DON'T FORGET YOUR REVIEW PLEASE! ………Sekian….sorry klo ada misstypo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arti Sahabat Kematian**

**Yahahahahaha….ini dia chapter ke empatnya!! Hope you……**

**Enjoy It!!!**

"Hei, bukankah dia anak yang dikabarkan pembunuh itu kan?"

"Iya benar, ayo bawa ia ke kantor polisi sebelum dia membunuh lebih banyak orang lagi!"

"Tunggu! Ini kesalahpahaman! Tunggu!" jelas Yuki, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Yuki pun menoleh kearah Sora. Dilihatnya dia sedang tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"Bye bye, loser!" kata Sora yang langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"PERSETAN KAU SORA!"

***

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan," bisik Yuki dari dalam jeruji yang dikelilingi oleh polisi.

"Hey, apakah benar itu anak yang katanya menjadi pembunuh?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya iya. Sayang sekali, padahal gadis itu sangat manis loh!"

Yuki yang mendengar pembicaraan para polisi itu hanya bisa pasrah. Menghela napas bekali-kali berharap bisa meringankannya sedikit.

"Itu bukan perbuatanku, tahu!," bisik Yuki yang kesal. Air wajah Yuki telah berubah total. Dulu yang penuh tawa kini berubah menjadi dendam. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Teng, teng, teng"

Tiba saatnya waktu makan siang. Semua menuju keruang makan. Termasuk Yuki. Disana mereka tampak sama, memakai seragam yang sama. Tapi, lagi-lagi keadaan itu terjadi. Saat Yuki memasuki ruangan itu, suasana jadi hening. Yuki yang sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan itu hanya mengacuhkannya. Ia pun menuju ke tempat pengambilan makanan dan memilih tempat duduk.

***

"Hey, namamu siapa?," Tanya perempuan berambut pendek warna hitam yang baru saja duduk di samping Yuki.

Yuki terdiam. Kejadian ini mengingatkannya akan yang telah terjadi. Makoto, teman pertamanya sekaligus musuhnya, yang telah menghianatinya.

"Umm," Yuki tertunduk.

"Yuki, Tachibana"

Yuki mengangkat kepalanya lalu melihat perempuan itu.

"Hehehehe, aku melihatnya dari nametag-mu," jelasnya. "Namaku Nina, Nina Hikoichi, salam kenal," Nina menghulurkan tangan.

"Ah, i….iya. salam kenal," Yuki menerimanya.

Sejak saat itu, Yuki dan Nina selalu bersama. Mereka berteman sangat dekat. "Setiap ada masalah, selalu ditanggung bersama", itulah janji yang dibuat antara mereka. Yuki pun sering curhat kepada Nina.

***

"TEEET!! TEEET!! TEEET!!"

"SOS! SOS! Di sector lima, ada tahanan lepas! Tolong bantu kami!"

"Apa?! Tapi di sana ada penjaga! Ada lebih dari sepuluh!"

"Iya, maaf Pak tapi, mereka semua……telah dibunuh…..Pak"

"Uh, sial. Ada berapa yang lepas?"

"Ada lima. Kyokuji, Hayate, Karina, Yugi dan………Nina"

Kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat. Bahkan tidak menghilangkan keheningan pada malam itu.

***

Yuki terbangun dari tidur. Dia melirik jam yang ada disampingnya dan membangunkan diri dari ranjang.

"Hoaam….tidurku lama juga. Walaw aku disini tetap bisa tidur nyenyak ya," candanya.

"Ternyata kau masih bisa tidur nyenyak ya rupanya? Tak disangka"

Yuki tersentak. Dilihatnya ada laki-laki yang memakai jas berwarna coklat yang sudah ada di ruangan itu.

"Pak…..Inspektur…..kenapa….ada disini?" Tanya Yuki.

Inspektur itu mendekati Yuki dan langsung memborgol Yuki.

"Eh? Ada apa ini?," Yuki panik.

"Sudah kau ikut saja!" jawab Inspektur.

Dengan pikiran yang bingung, Yuki hanya bisa mengikuti. Inspektur membawanya ke sebuah ruangan. Di dalamnya sudah banyak polisi yang menunggu. Yuki semakin panik.

"Jika mukamu sudah seperti itu, berarti kau audah tahu kesalahanmu," kata salah satu polisi

"kesalahanku?" tanya Yuki.

"semalam ada tahan kabur, ada lima. Namanya Kyokuji, Hayate, Karina, Yugi dan Nina"

"NINA??!"

"Sudah kuduga kuduga kau temanya"

Polisi itu merogoh sesuatu dari kantongnya.

"Itu…..gelangku!" kata Yuki.

"bagus kau mengakuinya. Mereka berlima melarikan diri dengan cara membunuh semua penjaga, depalapan belas penjaga. Dan kau tahu apa lagi? Aku menemukan gelangmu di tempat kejadian"

Yuki terkejut. Memang itu gelangnya, tapi dia jarang memakainnya. Dia hanya menaruhnya dikamar. Dan satu-satunya yang selalu kekamarnya adalah…..

"Nina," kata Yuki tak percaya.

"Pembunuhan berencana, membunuh 18 orang dengan cara yang sadis. Kau dikenakan sangsi hukuman mati! Bawa dia!"

Yuki benar-benar syok. Tidak ada yang bisa membelanya. yuki berontak. Dia menolak untuk dihukum mati karena ia tahu itu bukan salahnya. Salah satu polisi langsung memukulnya dikepala berniat membuat yuki tak sadarkan diri. Namun pukulan itu belum cukup membuat Yuki pingsan. Polisi itu berniat memukulnya untuk kedua kalinya.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan," bisik Yuki.

Yuki Manahan pukulan itu dengan tangannya. Yuki mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya tertunduk karena dipukul. Dilihatnya ia menangis berwarna merah. Ya….itu darah. Yuki sudah terlalu banyak menangis, karena rasa sakit setelah mempercayai seseorang.

"TIDAK BISA DIMAAFKAN!!!"

Semua polisi polisi disekitarnya terlempar. Entah apa yang telah merasuki Yuki. Badannya kini diselimuti api. Ia pun langsung membakar seluruh penjara dan keluar dari penjara itu. Di samping penjara itu ada tempat penampungan minyak. Penampungan minyak itu meledak dan membakar banguna lain. Yuki terus saja berjalan, samapi akhirnya langkahnya terhenti disebuah rumah. Rumah Makoto. Saat itu juga ditemukannya Makoto sedang berlari ke luar rumah.

"Yu….Yuki?"

Yuki hanya memandangnya. Lalu ia melemparkan bola api ke Makoto. Makoto yang ketakutan lsngsung berlari ke kamarnya. Berharap ia tidak bisa mengikuti. Akhirnya Yuki sampai diruangan Makoto. Dilihatnya Makoto sedang memegang boneka. Yuki terdiam. Dilihatnya yang dipegangnya adalah boneka jerami, sama seperti yang pernah ia pegang. Makoto berniat menarik simpul tersebut. Tapi terlanjur Yuki sudah melemparkan serangan kepada Makoto. Sehingga Makoto terbunuh dengan menggenggam benang berwarna merah.

***

Yuki berdiri di sebuah bukit, sambil melihat apa yang telah dibuatnya. Api dimana-mana, berwarna merah, seperti neraka. Didengarnya ada suara tapak kaki yang mendekat. Yuki tertawa kecil.

"Sudah saatnya kan? Aku untuk pergi, setelah apa yang telah kuperbuat ini"

Ai hanya terdiam. Sebenarnya ia kasihan melihat apa yang telah terjadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini yang harus ia lakukan. Sesaat ia melihat kota yang kini tenggelam oleh api. Ai kembali melihat Yuki dan menjulurkan tangannya.

"Ya. Ayo, saatnya kita pergi…..ke neraka"

Yuki memandangi Ai. Ia pun menerima tangan Ai dan ikut bersamanya.

"Cring!"

~50 tahun kemudian~

"Selamat datang di taman monument ini! Disini ada monument yang bernama "Shi-hi". Monumen ini menceritakan tentang kejadian kebakaran yang membakar hamper seluruh kota. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tetapi diperkirakan terjadi karena tempat penyimpanan minyak yang meledak. Baiklah, mari ikut saya ke sebelah sana"

Ada seorang perempuan yang melihat dari jauh. Rambutnya hitam penjang dengan mata merah. Lalu akhirnya perempuan itu pergi.

***

**Shi-hi = kota api. Shi = kota, hi = api**.

**Yahahahahaha….akhirnya berakhir…..sorry kalo panjangnya beda dengan chapter lain. Habis g enak kalo dipotong. Klo ada salah ketik sorry y……males meriksa balik….hehehe……oiya! hamper lupa lagi……jangan lupa review!!**


End file.
